


“Popularity is the one insult I have never suffered.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a bit of fluff...





	“Popularity is the one insult I have never suffered.”

Sherlock sat back in the uncomfortable chair and loosened the tie he had been wearing for the better part of the day, and watched as John danced with Mrs. Hudson. 

"Nice day," Greg muttered as he dropped into the chair next to him.

"Hmmm."

"You did this for him."

Sherlock shrugged and played with the champagne flute in front of him, keeping his eyes on John.

"You didn't want the fuss."

"I didn't - need - all - this." Sherlock waved his fingers at the ballroom, decorated in floral arrangements, the remains of the three layer wedding cake, and the emptied bottles of champagne spread over the now abandoned tables. "But once Mrs. Hudson told Mrs. Turner about our engagement, the list of people who felt some connection to us, grew exponentially. I was never -" Sherlock bit his lip, then smiled as one of John's friends took Mrs. Hudson's place. "I never thought - as you might have theorised, I wasn't of the popular crowd. When I was younger, it was my appearance, and then, later -" Sherlock looked over at Lestrade and managed to blush a bit. "You can imagine I did my best to insult anyone who wandered too closely. But since I met John, I've slowly come to the realisation that not all people are complete morons, and some few individuals, such as yourself are exquisite examples of humanity. He deserved a day when he could see just how very much he is loved."

"He knows."

Sherlock looked down at this hands and shook his head. "I don't tell him nearly enough, Greg. I thought if I -"

"Go dance."

"Greg -"

"Sherlock, this is your day, too. He wanted this day for you, just as much as you wanted it for him. Now, go dance with your husband, mate. Go on."

 

"Hey, handsome." 

"Greg made me."

"Oh, really? Someone had to force you to get up out of that chair and come dance with your new husband?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just wanted you to enjoy the party."

"It's not just my party, you know."

"I know - I just -"

"Do you know how happy you made me today? And I don't mean all this - I didn't need all the doodahs, and the cake, the suits - just you. I just wanted everyone to know what you are to me. I know for a long time -"

"John."

"Let me finish. I was afraid for a long time, when I realised how I felt about you, how much you mean to me, because I didn't know - I never loved anyone before you. Obviously, I have friends. Loads of friends, but I have only been in love with one person in my life, and that person is standing in front of me right now, looking at me as if I'm an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, John."

"No?"

"No. Well, perhaps most would question your sanity for standing up with me today and swearing your undying devotion as you did, but you are not, nor have you ever been an idiot, John Watson-Holmes."

John reached up and ruffled Sherlock's neatly tamed curls. "Say that again."

"John Watson-Holmes. I'd like to kiss you right now - but we seem to have an audience."

"I don't mind if you don't."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but gently lifted John's chin with a single finger, then gazed into John's darkening eyes and kissed him lightly. "I've never minded, John, not for a moment."


End file.
